Clovis Chevalier
Clovis is the Steel Leader of the Champion's Circuit. He is a friendly, Unova-born Steel trainer who prides himself on being a good battler and dreams to be a ranger. He currently lives in Kalos. Appearance Clovis is 5'9", has broad-ish shoulders, and has caramel skin. His eyes are a sparkling green and his curly, fluffy hair is chocolate brown. He is very distinctly Spanish (as opposed to Mexican) and, while they're not too well-defined, definitely has muscles. He usually stands up straight, as if proud of what he's done with his life. He dresses casually, but his clothes are not completely without form. He always wears a pair of aviators on his head, there is a necklace tucked under his shirt at all times, and he is rarely seen without his Firestone bracelet on his right wrist. Personality MRRRRRRRRRRR Biography 'Pre-PAC' : Clovis was often bullied in his hometown of Floccsey Town. Unbeknownst to him, it was because he was a pushover, he looked fairly good, and his family was a little more well-off than most residents of Floccsey. He became friends with another bullying victim, a boy named Natsuki Kimura, and eventually moved to Kalos shortly before beginning his journey through the league. 'Going Through the League' : Clovis goes through league, finds it too easy and begins to question why he's doing what he's doing and why he battles. Slowly loses enthusiasm for battling and motivation. Loses to Diantha on purpose. Saves Xavier in Terminus Caves along the way. Before that, he gets lost in the frost caverns and gets hypothermia. 'Pikavee's Farewell' : Early on in his journey, Clovis had become good friends with Cairo Pellis and Pikavee Stewart. Though the friendship was a little forced, they were a trio and they made it known that they were good friends, via holodash shenannigans and the fact that they would always pop up in conversations together. They hung out when they could and gradually become more and more comfortable with each other, but just as they were starting to feel like the friendship was actually natural, Pikavee called Clovis and Cairo to cafe Triste . He then revealed several things: He was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it, there was a girl he liked, and he was going to spend his last few weeks with her. This wounded Clovis deeply. He felt betrayed and shocked, to say the least, and due to Pikavee's fast departure and Cairo drawing away. He nearly punched Pikavee, but his Lucario, Ka, held him back. Instead, he ran to Juane Plaza , and was comforted by Mel. The day after, he talked to a trainer named Yuu, who had known about Pikavee's for a few weeks (not that he told Clovis that), and was inspired to send bracelets to Pikavee and Cairo, to signify that they were still friends. 'Friends, Friends, Friends' : Clovis started hanging out with Xavier more, as a way to distract himself from Vee. There was a lot of anon harassment about wanting him and Xavier to get together...Like a lot. Clovis and Xavier gradually became best buds despite this. When Clovis developed a cold and Xavier came to take care of him, he suddenly realized that he liked Xavier in a romantic sense. From then on, he started sending a whole lot of romantic anons to Xavier, too scared to flirt with Xavier to his face, though Xavier realized it was him long before he admitted to it. ''Oh Shit Snow's Having a Babby'' : Xavier freaks out when his Absol has a babbu. Is this worthy of being its own mini-arc? In any case, around the time this happned, Xavier sent him a whole buncha flowers via Sawsbuck. It was the first time Xavier had ever returned any of Clovis' feelings and Clovis was so happy he almost stopped functioning for the rest of the day. Oh Shit Ryn Got Beat Up : Shit happened and Clovis found Ryn beat up in an alleyway , bleeding. He managed to get Ryn to the hospital, and that's when the two started talking more and becoming actual friends rather than acquaintances. rly u guiz. You needed one of you in the hospital to start talking? Really???? ''Knocking Sense into Mel'' : As a bit of a sub-arc, Mel went cray and dipped into an odd bit of depression and started pushing his friends away because he was scared of losing them. Clovis saw this on his holodash and made an effort to help Mel through it, though admittedly, not as much as he could have. In the end, he managed to work up the courage to ask Mel if he could do anything to help , and tried to talk to him. He was very worried and deeply insulted when Mel accused his promises of not leaving to be empty, to the point where he snapped and beat up Mel. Gotta be said that he wasn't really mad at Mel, but for a moment, he got Mel and Vee confused. Mel was threatening to leave as Vee did, and Clovis subconsciously felt that Vee thought he didn't care at all, just as Mel currently thought. ''Just a Little Tipsy? Nah'' : So. Following beating up Mel, Clovis went and got himself a drink, and found Xavier . A+ Clovis. Worry not, he wasn't actually drunk, though it did make a nice excuse for a lot of things he did. Like kissing. And shouting at Xavier in Spanish. What a butthead. 'Holy Shit a Confession at Long Last' : As per usual, Xavier reblogged a meme that had romantic potential and Clovis snapped up the bait. It was a flower meme but unlike last time, Clovis didn't just send his Scizor to deliver them. He dumped a flower crown on Xavier's head and ran away, leaving his Scizor to give Xavier the rest of the bouquet. Clovis later approached Xavier again after much encouragement from anons and friends alike, and finally confessed to Xavier. The result was fluffy as hell and PAC practically exploded. The mun is still in shock. Awk Awk Awk : Blah blah lots of fluff and memes and stuff. Clovis started talking more to and becoming friends with Ryn in this time. Ubrovians 4 lyfe. Ryn and Clovis admitted that they had crushes on each other a while back, which was???? Really awkward for them??? But a nice movie night with Xavier helped smooth that out. 'Baby's First Fight and Lots Of Trauma Talks' : Oh snap Xavier got a Snorlax mad and Clovis freaked out . Clovis trid to chasitise Xavier over it but Xavier fought back, a little insulted. Clovis flew off like the jerk he is and cried about it. Ka eventually called Ryn to help comfort Clovis , and Clovis ended up spilling to Ryn about Vee. The two managed to grab a room in a nearby hotel when Clovis had finally calmed down. : A while later, both Clovis and Ryn had eerily similar nightmares , so Clovis stayed the night and the day after they went to the Maison . Clovis dragged Ryn up onto the stage in a multibattle and Ryn had a bit of PTSD goin on. Clovis learned of Ryn's problems the hard way, oops. : A few weeks later, Clovis and Xavier finally made up when Xavier called Clovis into Santalune Forest . The two apologized to each other and Clovis confessed that part of why he was so upset was because of Vee. Thankfully, Xavier understood. Their relationship became stronger than ever. : Then a little while later, Clovis gave Ryn his Reuniclus, Michiko , because of what happened in the Maison. 'See No Evil, Hear No Evil' : After the passage of a few weeks, Clovis suffered an injury to his head when a Pokemon attack went astray in a battle. Blind and deaf, he was taken to the hospital, where Xavier and Ryn were then summoned by Ka. He spent time with them , more grateful for their company than ever before, and regained his senses soon enough. 'Save Me' : After a playful visit to Ryn regarding Ryn's being 2" taller than him, Clovis left Vaniville in the middle of the night to go and finally sleep. On the way back, Mark contacted Clovis about a bracelet he found in his wife's box that Clovis had given to Pikavee. Clovis freaked out and stuff. Ka brought Ryn and Xavier to him, and Clovis, in his blind rage, said a lot of hurtful things and punched trees. Xavier tried to sympathize but got that thrown back in his face, and rather unkindly at that. Ryn then metaphorically stabbed Clovis in the heart and twisted the knife a full 360 degrees goddang. I mean, at least it finally got Clovis to stop being so angry and start listening, I guess. Currently they are back in Ryn's house and Clovis is feeling all sorts of regret. 'Ski Lodge Trip' : Heyyy look something fun to do \o/ Oh snap Xavier's got drama goin on too. Mona broke a bottle when a buncha people were getting drunk and hanging out in the hot tub, and Xavier got real spooked. Clovis had to calm him down and wound up learning about what happened to Xavier in Orre with the girls and stuff. Comforted Xavier. Later that night, Ryn was tipsy/drunk and Clovis had to go out and fetch him. Shenannigans. Clovis also managed to finally talk to Mark and cleared up a few things with him, as well as asked for the bracelet back. He has yet to actually follow up on that, though. 'Radio Silence and April Fool's' : After awkwardly jerking off and momentarily fantasizing about Xavier and Ryn, Clovis practically threw himself off the grid and didn't really talk to anyone for a while as he tried to sort himself out. During April Fool's , Ka took over Clovis' holocaster for a while and refused to give it back, preferring to talk to other pokemon (mostly Michiko). They made plans for Michiko to teach him how to cook, and it was only after Clovis went to Vaniville Town for assistance in getting his holocaster back did Ka relinqiush the device. Clovis and Ryn talked over the holodash shortly after, and arranged for a not-date between their Pokemon. Clovis was...very hesitant, to say the least. 'Unova Arc' : After a while of Clovis continuing to avoid Ryn and Xavier, Ryn eventually texted Clovis under the pretense of being Michiko, asking when he and Ka would like to come over. After a short chat, they decided that they would meet up the day after, and that was that. ''Cooking With Fire'' : Clovis was almost immediately assaulted with questions courtesy of Ryn, who was trying to pry into the reasons why Clovis had been so...abset. Initially, Clovis explained that he had taken up photography to held his dad, but nervousness and more than a few slips of the tongue ensured that Ryn would tell he was lying. After a bit more prying, Clovis eventually snapped and pushed Ryn against he wall, as well unintentionally verbally backhanding Ryn. There was much regret, and Clovis wound up kissing Ryn. Oops, BIG mistake, and he ran off with his tail between his legs as soon as he'd realized what he'd done. ''All's Well That Ends Well? : Clovis immediately ran to Xavier's house , interacting with his boyfriend for the first time in WEEKS. This...had less-than-desirable consequences, as he was ''desperate to prove to himself that he was loyal to Xavier. His hand brushed against a scar of Xavier's, which had to do with why he was so scared of girls, and as a result, he got punched in the face. Too ashamed to talk to each other, they silently parted ways - or, rather, Clovis ran home with his tail in between his legs. Again. ''Plans to Leave'' : Thoroughly ashamed of himself and unable to figure out a way to fix things, Clovis holed himself up in his room, pushing out all his Pokemon and barely talking to anyone else, if at all. Kevin , Melody and Sabine contacted him out of worry, and Melody unintentionally planted the idea of adventure in his head, leading him to make plans to go to Unova. For the most part, he avoided talking to Ryn or Xavier, his only 'contact' with them being during Easter, just before he left. He asked Kevin to give Ryn and Xavier some cakes , as Kevin had stated that he had a surplus and Clovis wanted to show to the other two that he still cared about them. Before he left, Juliet also texted him . ''See You Later'' : Shortly before Clovis left, he blocked Ryn and Xavier from texting him. He took a boat over , as it was most convenient for him, and on the way there, Ryn tried to text him to fix things - still unaware of what had gone down between Clovis and Xavier - only to find out that he was blocked. Xavier tried to text him as well, his results no better. Clovis then disappeared off the holofeed for a bit, as he had no reception on the boat ride, and shortly before he regained signal, Xavier snuck into his house to find some clues as to where he'd gone. He was caught by Clovis' father, who found out that the two had been dating, and then proceeded to help Xavier in his search. Thanks(?) to Zaahir, they managed to find a note . ''Bad History'' : Clovis posted soon after he arrived in Unova, asking whether he should take Tepig, Oshawott, or Snivy as his starter. He went with Oshawott, at others' suggestions, and soon head off on his new journey. His plan was to take on the league as quickly as possible, then go home and sort things out. The allotted time would, hopefully, allow him to sort himself out and brace himself for the possibility of losing Xavier and/or Ryn. Xavier tried contacting him again , only to find that he was still blocked. Mark texted him as well, asking if Clovis was going to be alright, to which Clovis insisted that he would be. He passed through his old hometown, Floccsey Town, soon enough, and ran into some old bullies of his (and Blanche), earning some fresh bruises on his body and arms to go with the one on his head from Xavier. Shortly after, he won the Basic Badge. ''I Still Love You, Though'' : One night, during his journey, and before he took on the Poison Gym, Francis and Liberty took to bullying Xavier and Ryn , an action that Clovis didn't take kindly to. Although he tried not to jump in and protect his friends, he couldn't resist, and did so, snapping at the two unpleasant ladies. While they left more out of boredom than because of anything he actually said, Xavier and Ryn recognized that he still cared about him, which confused them greatly, as he still had their numbers blocked. ''Buggy Plans'' : In a matter of days, Clovis managed to make it over to Castelia City, determined to get his third gym badge. He was a little held up, but soon enough, he managed to get to the end of the Gym, dismayed to find out that Burgh wasn't there, and that a proxy named Ethi was in his place. Clovis and Ethi didn't get along, as neither showed the other much respect, but Clovis got the Insect Badge and that was all he really cared about. Unbeknownst to him, Xavier and Ryn had taken a plane over to Unova, planning to catch him somehow and talk things out. ''Static'' : Clovis immediately set off for Nimbasa as soon as he'd gotten his badge, resulting in Xavier and Ryn missing him by about an hour . He pushed through the sandstorm while the other two flew above it on Ryn's mother's Altaria, and, unfortunately, got stuck in said sandstorm for a few days. He eventually managed to make his way to Nimbasa, neglecting to post about it until a few hours later. Shortly after, he had a conversation with his cousin, Koru, in which he tried to open up about his problems...only to have his cousin leave due to work. After he spent some time training his team, he took on Elesa and obtained her badge, leaving in high spirits. However, upon exit, he was noticed by Xavier and Ryn. He was shocked to see them, and instinctively ran, managing to escape across Driftveil Drawbridge. He sent them a text, telling them to go home, to which Xavier declined, but Ryn apparently agreed to. Off The Radar : After being spooked by Xavier's and Ryn's appearance, Clovis stopped posting onto the holodash for a bit, training and eventually obtaining the Quake Badge. He quietly made his way to Chargestone Cave, intimidated by the sight of Cobalion on the way there. After walking through Chargestone Cave, trying to relax, he arrived at Mistralton. As usual, he chose to train before taking on the local gym leader, catching Sky High (Tranquill) and Patronus (Deerling) while doing so. He managed to win Skyla's badge, and discovered that the way from Mistralton to Opelucid was blocked. He decided to take a place to Lentimas town, but before doing so, paid a visit to the Celestial Tower. There, Mada (Yamask) and Patronus evolved into a Cofagrigus and Sawsbuck respectively. Clovis then paid his respects to Ryn's deceased Pokemon and left. R&R: Rest and Regret : Upon arrival in Lentimas Town, Clovis got a message from Melody, concerning finding a registration battler for the Circuit. Clovis nominated his cousin, Leo Incantartus (NPC), and talked the researcher into taking the position. After a few days, Clovis traversed through Reversal Mountain, though he pushed himself too hard and put too great a strain on his body. As a result, he had to rest in Undella Town, during which he put himself back onto the holodash to let people know he was okay. After some much-needed rest, he set off for Lacunosa Town, requiring assistance from Mada and Patronus. Getting Old : Clovis eventually left Lacunosa for Opelucid, wishing to continue his journey through the Pokemon League. He arrived in Opelucid on his birthday, and met with Ryn and Xavier by chance in the hotel elevator. Pokemon 'Kalos Team' 'Steel Team' 'In the PC/Around the House' 'Gifted' Lumos - Shiny Shinx - Traded to Xavier as an early Christmas present. Has long since evolved into a Luxray. Michiko - Reuniclus - Traded to Ryn to encourage him to get back into battling. Jiiii - Meowstic (M) - Traded to Natsuki through digital means, prior to leaving for Unova. Relationships *'Xavier' - Boyfriend. The two were initially best friends, though through several series of events, they learned that they loved each other a whole lot. Xavier means a lot to Clovis, and Clovis would do most anything for him. *'Ryn Grayson' - Best friend. Clovis looks up to him a bit, due to his kind and patient nature, and is still surprised when Ryn takes on a more snarky, joking tone with him. Clovis trusts him about as much as he trusts Xavier, and had/has a crush on him. *'Natsuki Kimura' - The two have been friends since late middle school, initially brought together by the fact that they were both bully victims. They get along well but doesn't really talk to each other about anything deep. *'Cairo Pellis' - A good friend from the early days, part of a trio with Pikavee. Clovis would sometimes talk about his troubles to Cairo, but they have since drifted apart. Clovis sometimes wonders if Cairo is at least doing alright. *'Pikavee Stewart' - A good(?) friend(?) from the early days, part of a trio with Cairo. Clovis never really got along with Pikavee, as their senses of humor didn't quite overlap, and Clovis' usual attempts at smalltalk never quite succeeded. Despite all this, Clovis felt a sense of loyalty towards Pikavee. After Pikavee suddenly left, Clovis never quite had the opportunity to cope with the loss, especially since Pikavee all but cut ties with him. Clovis has since healed a bit, and now he resents Pikavee for what he did, finding Pikavee's actions to have been unjust. *'Koru Chevalier' - Clovis' cousin. The two get along well enough, but are still fairly detached. *'Kevin Ashward' - A friend of Clovis'. They don't talk much, but they get along well, despite the differences in their attitudes. Clovis likes Kevin's pastries, and keeps meaning to bother him for some. *'Mel Novak' - A good friend of Clovis'. Mel was the first person to comfort Clovis after Pikavee's death. Clovis feels a bit bad that every time he talks to Mel he ends up venting his emotional troubles. He feels even worse about punching Mel when Mel was upset. He keeps meaning to try and reconnect, despite Mel's assurances that they've made up. * Michael Chevalier - Clovis' cousin. Clovis is unaware that Michael is his cousin, under the impression that Michael died long ago. They have not yet met, but Michael sent him a Helioptile. Clovis is unaware of who the sender is. * Sora - Clovis only knows Sora through a trade and Ryn. He thought Sora was kind enough when he received Meringue, but after hearing from Ryn that they broke up, he began to harbor a bit of resentment. He doesn't feel inclined to talk bad about Sora, but will sometimes remark that 'Sora doesn't know what he's missing' when complimenting Ryn. * Yuu - A friend of Clovis'. Clovis get along with Yuu and may or may not have doki'd over him a bit in the beginning, but those feelings have long since faded away. He looks up to and respects Yuu due to his maturity and smarts, though he finds that Yuu is a bit hard to talk to sometimes due to his standoffish attitude. They haven't talked in a long while. *Mara *Mark *Colby Rydinger *Usagi Hiro *Sabine *Juliet Skybreaker * *crud who else does he know;; Achivements Kalos Clovis has beat the Champion, Diantha, and is now a part of the PAC Champion's Circuit as the Steel-type leader. Unova Currently going through the league. Trivia *Clovis' birthday is July 28 *Clovis dislikes Aspear Berries due to being fed so much of them after getting hypothermia in the Frost Caverns. *Much of Clovis' dissatifaction with the league stems from the Mun's frustration that the game was too easy to beat, especially in comparison to BW and BW2, where training on Audinos was basically necessary. Dat jump from 50s to 70s was definitely not prevalent in XY, either. *Pikavee, Cairo, and Clovis have matching woven bracelets. There is a single shard of an evolutionary stone to embellish them: A Thunderstone, a Waterstone, and a Firestone respectively. Pikavee's is a Thunderstone because like him, lighting makes an impact but is gone in a flash. Cairo's is a Waterstone because he is a very calm person but is still energetic and can even be rather fierce. Clovis' is a Firestone because he is passionate about what he loves and has a fiery spirit. *The necklace he wears features Zekrom. Natsuki has the matching Reshiram one. Name Meanings *''Clovis'' is an Old German name, meaning "renowned fighter". Clovis spends much of his time battling, and in a normal state of mind, will normally fight for what he wants. *''Chevalier'' is the French word for "Knight". Clovis is a very chivalrous sort of person, and will often offer help to his friends, or even strangers. *''Ka'' is the Egyptian concept of the spirit or soul. 'Ka' is also the Spanish pronunciation of the letter K''. **The mun didn't know about the latter fact. *''Amynta is a female variant of the Greek name Amyntas, which means "defender". *''Celere'' is an Italian adjective, meaning "quick, fast". *''Borealis'' refers to the northern lights, Aurora Borealis. The fins on an Amaura/Aurorus looks like these lights. *''Hauteclere'' (lit. 'high and neat') is the name of the sword of Olivier, a character in the French epic "The Sword of Roland" *''Chanel'' refers to the woman Gabrielle Bonheur 'Coco' Chanel, the founder of the Chanel brand. Her signature scent has becom an iconic product. A Floette may learn aromatherapy, and Chanel (the Floette) has been known to use this move on various occasions. *''Titania'' means "giant" in Greek. It also refers to titanium, a sort of metal. It is also the name of many fierce female warriors in fiction. *''Mariele'' is the German form of the name Maria which means "obstinancy," "rebellion," or "rebelliousness". *''Vanna'' is the feminine root form of Giovanni in Italian. It is also similar to the surname Vanno, which means "merit" and "she who sifts/assesses". *''Véronique'' is the french form of the name Veronica, which means "bringer of victory". *''Ib'' is the Egyptian concept of the metaphysical heart, which was beleived to be the seat of emotion, thought, will, and intention. In Egyptian religion, it was also thought to be the key to the afterlife. *''Bloccare'' is an Italian verb that means "to block off, to stop" *''Quan'' is a Chinese surname that, when written as "權" or "权" means "power," "right," or "authority". When written as "全" it means "maintain," "keep whole/intact," or "all, everything". Quan also refers to the Quan family, which founded the state of Quan during the Shang Dynasty. When written as "泉" it means "spring (of water), fountain". *''Zaahir'' is an Arabic name that means "to shine, to radiate". Zaahir is a shiny Zangoose. *''Chamomile'' is a type of tea that is known to be relaxing. Sylveons calm people down by sending a soothing aura through their feelers. *''Meringue'' is a type of Swiss/French dessert. Meringue's brother, owned by Alter, is named Macaroon. *''Amphitrite'' is a sea-goddess and the wife of Posiedon in ancient Greek mythology. *''Lumos'' is a spell in Harry Potter that lights up the tip of the caster's wand. It is drived from the latin word lumen meaning "light" and shares the first two letters with her species, Luxray. *'Michiko' is a Japanese name that, when written as "美智子" means "beautiful wise child". Category:Character